1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus, and more specifically, to an image forming apparatus having a checking unit to check whether a transferring unit is mounted therein by a locking/releasing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copier has a photoconductive unit on which an image is formed, a transferring unit to transfer the image from the photoconductive unit onto a paper, and a fixing means to fix at least any one of the photoconductive unit and the transferring unit into the image forming apparatus.
However, a user may inadvertently close a cover of a main body of the image forming apparatus to print an image on a recording medium, such as a paper, while the transferring unit is not completely connected with the photoconductive unit or the image forming apparatus.
At this time, as the transferring unit does not accurately make contact with the photoconductive unit, the image formed on the photoconductive unit is not completely transferred to the transferring unit. Thus, it becomes hard to print a desired image having a high quality.
In addition, as the transferring unit is not completely secured in the image forming apparatus during the operation, troubles may occur to the image forming apparatus and the transferring unit due to the shaking of a transfer belt while rotating and being disposed in the transferring unit.
Accordingly, it is required to provide an image forming apparatus capable of notifying the user that the image forming apparatus is operating while the transferring unit and the photoconductive unit are not secured therein due to the inadvertency of the user.